


From Dreams to Nightmares, I Play Thy Song For Thee

by McKayRulez



Series: <-Sam & Rodney - Geeks in Love - < [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt Rodney, Manipulative Relationship, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mind Manipulation, Musician Rodney McKay, Piano, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Rare Pairings, Replicators (Stargate), Rodney McKay Whump, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Replicator Carter fell in love with the one man her original could not. In her obsession, she set out to make his long lost dream their reality.…. She only wanted to make him happy...Was that so wrong?...





	From Dreams to Nightmares, I Play Thy Song For Thee

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen as a prequel to my story, "The Face of Uncertain Realities" if you choose the Rodney/Sam Ship option.

The concert was over now, and with it's passing, the world seemed to slow down. 

He walked along the backstage hall in a daze. 

His ears rang with silence, that now seemed alien to him. 

Hot sweat dripped down his neck, soaking his dress shirt. The heat pooling from his body clashed with the cold air conditioning. 

He subconsciously stretched his fingers, feeling the ache and strain there. He ran his thumb against his fingers. They felt slippery and wet. 

He looked down. His fingers where bloody and bruised. 

How long had he played?  
He couldn't remember. 

Where was he headed now?  
He wasn't sure. 

He heard someone clear their throat. He looked up to see a beautiful blonde, leaning against the wall. 

She wore a silver dress that showed off her legs in a flattering way. 

Most captivating of all however, was her seductive blue eyes that were staring into him. 

For some reason, he couldn't look away. It was like she was the only one in the world. 

"Aren't you going on stage, sweetie?" She asked in a sweet voice that made his ears turn red. 

He furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?" 

"The concert, dear?" 

"It's over." He answered confused.

The blonde smiled in an almost sinister way. 

"No, my love. It just started." 

Then he heard the anouncer. The voice of a woman.. No.. Not just any woman, the same blonde woman's voice, from the stage.

"Introducing Meredith McKay as our Pianist this evening." 

He shook his head in a confused daze. 

Didn't he play already?.. 

Was that yesterday?.. 

Why.. Why couldn't he remember? 

Why wasnt he sure?

Her voice broke his thoughts. "Aren't you going to play for me?" She asked, tilting her head and biting her lip as she looked him up and down. 

He blinked. "Play?" 

"The concert." 

"Right. How.." His face turned to concern. "How could I forget?" 

He clasped his forehead. His headached. It hurt so bad, how had he not noticed before? 

He felt the sticky sweat on his forhead. He was sweating, why was he so sweaty when the room was freezing? 

She went to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about anything, love. Just play for me." 

She placed her cool hand on his forehead, wiping away the sweat. 

Her reasuring touch dispelled any conflicting thoughts. Almost like magic. 

She gave him a smile, and he smiled back. 

She lead him to the stage, and left him with a kiss. 

He walked to the piano. What was once black and white keys where stained with different shades of dark red. 

He looked out at the audience, but the only face he could see was hers. The rest of the seats where emptied, but that didn't matter. 

She was the only person in the world, after all. 

He played. 

His fingers sliding over crusted sticky keys. A fact gone unnoticed to him, as the only thing going through his head where the notes, the music, and her smile. 

The broken scabs on his fingers bleed, and even then he continued to play despite the pain. 

Hours past, perhaps even days. 

He countinued on, until he played every single song he knew. Then, and only then, did he recieve applause. 

The concert was over now, and with it's passing, the world seemed to slow down. 

He walked along the backstage hall in a daze. 

His ears rang with silence, that now seemed alien to him. 

Hot sweat dripped down his neck, soaking his dress shirt. The heat pooling from his body clashed with the cold air conditioning. 

He subconsciously stretched his fingers, feeling the ache and strain there. He ran his thumb against his fingers. They felt slippery and wet. 

He looked down. His fingers where bloody and bruised. 

How long had he played?  
He couldn't remember. 

Where was he headed now?  
He wasn't sure. 

He heard someone clear their throat. He looked up to see a beautiful blonde, leaning against the wall. 

She wore a silver dress that showed off her legs in a flattering way. 

Most captivating of all however, was her seductive blue eyes that were staring into him. 

For some reason, he couldn't look away. It was like she was the only one in the world. 

"Aren't you going on stage, sweetie?" She asked in a sweet voice that made his ears turn red. 

He furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?" 

"The concert, dear?" 

"It's over." He answered confused.

The blonde smiled in an almost sinister way.


End file.
